More than They Have
by Anniiee
Summary: Tapi..aku juga iri padanya. Bisakah aku mendapat lebih dari yang ia punya? Beranikah aku mengambil kebahagiaannya? Kebahagiaan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Pun demi mengalahkannya -karena selama ini aku terus menjadi pihak yang kalah-. Dan yang terpenting, akankah aku bahagia setelahnya?
1. Envy

**Another fic. Minna~**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Envy**

**Pair : SasuIno, SasuSaku, SaiSaku**

**Warnings : Typos, abal, OOC, dll.**

**Enjoy please**

**...**

**~! #$%^&*()~**

They are full of funny

Doing everything with the other

Running, playing, and jumping

They do it together

But I'm just alone

Sitting here only me and this disease

**~! #$%^&*()~**

Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa hal ini hanya terjadi padaku seorang? Kenapa semua teman temanku tidak mendapat takdir yang sama denganku? Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa?

"Ino! Beristirahatlah!" seseorang memerintahku, lebih tepatnya mengingatkanku. Ia adalah Sakura, sahabatku berambut pink sekaligus dokter yang memeriksaku.

Ya, namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Dan kini, aku berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit Konoha sebagai seorang pasien.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi, keberadaanku di sini yang pasti karena aku sakit. Sebuah penyakit menyerangku yang entah kapan, tanpa kusadari.

Sebagai manusia, memang wajar bila terkena penyakit, tapi yang membuatku sedih dan terkejut sangat adalah penyakit ini belum diketahui nama, sebab, apalagi penawarnya.

Kadang aku berpikir aku tidak terkena suatu penyakit apapun, tapi terjadi kesalahan pada sarafku. Walaupun begitu, kemungkinan kedua juga tak mengurangi kekhawatiranku.

Aku tak tau awal dari semua ini, hanya saja, sekarang aku merasa aneh. Beberapa memoriku terasa hilang. Aku hampir tak merasakan apa apa sama sekali. Serasa hidupku hanya lamunan, sehingga terkesan tak sadar. Bahkan, aku sering lupa dengan apa yang baru saja kukerjakan. Dan hari hariku hanya diisi dengan kegiatan tidur tidur dan tidur. Nafsu makan hilang, termasuk nafsu bermain yang menyenangkan saja juga telah hilang.

Untuk saat ini, aku tak lagi memikirkan pekerjaanku yang dulunya sangat kugemari, pelukis. Penyakit ini menggangguku, mengganggu hidupku.

"Ino, hentikan acara berdiri-melamun-di-jendela-mu. Tidurlah..," Sakura kembali memintaku. Walau nadanya terkesan lembut, tetap terdengar jelas kalau ia sedang jengkel dengan kelakuanku.

Aku menurut. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke pembaringan salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini dengan gontai. Sungguh, aku tak punya semangat sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin sembuh, sama seperti dulu.

"Tidurlah!" perintah Sakura sekali lagi ketika aku sudah menaikkan diriku ke kasur ruang ini.

"Aku tak mengantuk, Sakura," balasku.  
Aku memposisikan diriku duduk di atas kasur. Selimut kutarik setengah tubuhku dan kulihati Sakura yang mulai mengupas buah buah bawaannya yang pada akhirnya mungkin takkan kusentuh.

Kuamati wajah putih sahabatku yang tengah serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Wajah itu terlihat tanpa beban, hanya kekhawatiran karena keadaanku. Kadang aku merasa bersalah padanya, tapi dibalik itu semua.., aku merasa iri. Iri padanya.

Kami pernah saling mengakui kalau kami adalah rival. Rival tak akan menyerah demi untuk menang. Kami terus bersaing demi yang terbaik dalam semua bidang kehidupan.

Tapi, begitu kusadari, keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada sahabatku ini. Mulai dari pendidikan, kesehatan, keluarga, pekerjaan, pacar, dsb, semua menjadi keunggulan Sakura. Atau malah, tak ada satupun kepunyaanku yang mengunggulinya.  
Memikirkannya, membuatku bertambah iri saja terhadapnya.

Aku merasa hidupku beberapa bulan ini sangat berkebalikan dengan kehidupan teman temanku.

Penyakit ini memang belum satu tahun menjangkitku, tapi aku sudah merasakan efek letih dan gerah dari semua ini. Beberapa hari sebelum aku masuk rumah sakit, Sakura diangkat menjadi dokter. Padahal dulu kami sama sama kuliah di dunia kedokteran, tapi, sekali lagi kukatakan keberuntungan berpihak pada Sakura, sehingga aku harus mengakui kekalahanku dengan isyarat sebagai pasien, dan ia menjadi dokternya. Benar benar konyol.

"Ino, buka mulutmu!" Sakura menyodorkan garpu yang terdapat potongan apelnya kepadaku.  
Aku hanya diam menurut. Rasa apelnya sedikit manis dan sangat hambar. Ya sangat hambar. Itulah respon motorik yang disampaikan indra perasa di lidahku.

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan? Aku sudah mencicipinya juga tadi pagi," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia berusaha menghiburku. Tapi, maaf Sakura, andaikan aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu, mungkin sekarang sudah kuungkap setiap bagian kekesalan hatiku padamu. Mulai dari rasa apel ini yang sangat hambar hingga rasa iri yang selama bertahun tahun kupendam, akan kuungkapkan padamu.

Dan setelah itu, aku akan sangat menyesal telah mengatakannya ketika kau membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri persahabatan kita. Tapi, apa daya? Aku memang sudah tak kuat lagi.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian kami. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian hijau dari keluarga Nara dengan ekspresi malasnya selalu, Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya memegang buket bunga kesukaanku.

Shikamaru mulai mendekat ke arah kami. Pandangan kami tak lepas dari setiap langkah yang dibuatnya.

Ia Shikamaru, sahabat serta cinta pertamaku, kini tengah dalam pertunangannya dengan Temari, kakak kelas kami dulu. Heh, yang benar saja, bahkan berita hubungan mereka pun kudapat tak lama setelah aku didiagnosa untuk tinggal di rumah sakit. Untuk kedua kalinya, konyol sekali.

Aku kesal, aku kesal pada teman temanku yang tak bersalah apa, mereka tak tau apa apa. Aku juga kesal pada orang orang yang tersenyum bahagia, membuatku semakin iri saja dengan kehidupan mereka. Intinya, aku kesal karena aku tak dapat lagi merasakan bagaimana bahagia itu.

Tapi, aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, aku memang tak seharusnya menyalahkan mereka. Lalu siapa? Takdir?

Tidak. Aku tak menyalahkan takdir. Aku tak boleh menyalahkan takdir. Itu sudah menjadi prinsipku. Entah alasannya apa, aku telah lupa.  
Tapi, aku juga sedikit lega. Benakku selalu dipenuhi dengan penyakit ini, sehingga aku tak merasa terlalu cemburu pada pria yang masih kusukai ini, lebih tepatnya, sedikit kusukai.

CKLEK

Lagi lagi pintu kamar yang sempat tertutup dibuka oleh seorang yang tak asing lagi di mataku, Sasuke. Kukatakan ia tak asing lagi di sini karena ia memang sering menjengukku bersama Shikamaru.

Waktu kutanya alasan kedatangannya, sesering mungkin ia menjawab telah bertemu Shikamaru dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya berakhir di kamar ini. Ia juga pernah menjawab, kedatangannya berhubungan dengan Sakura. Entah itu untuk menengok Sakura atau apalah aku tak tau dan tak mau tau.

Ya, ini juga yang menjadi alasan aku iri pada Sakura. Tepat setelah sehari semalam aku berada di kamar ini, Sasuke menembak Sakura. Aku tau karena Sakura bercerita langsung padaku. Dan ia begitu bahagia ketika menceritakannya.., yang membuatku sedikit jengkel.  
Tidak, aku tidak cemburu padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak punya rasa pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Aku hanya iri.

Cinta yang pernah dipendam Sakura akhirnya terbalas. Berbeda dengan cerita cintaku yang harus kupendam di bagian akhirnya. Aku telah kalah dari Sakura.

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya Shikamaru merusak pikiranku. Kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Aku menggeleng. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan mengecup keningku sekilas. Ya, hal ini sudah biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, kali ini aku tak dapat berharap kecupan itu mempunyai maksud lebih dari hanya sekedar kecupan singkat antar sahabat. Bahkan ia tak lagi menganggapku sahabat, ia telah menyebutku sebagai saudara perempuan barunya. Heh, aku lebih suka sebagai sahabatnya daripada saudaranya.

Tapi, sayang sekali, aku tak dapat menganggapnya sebagai saudara laki lakiku. Aku belum bisa.

"Tidak, aku tidak pusing lagi," jawabku tersenyum kecut. Sebisa mungkin aku harus berakting kalau tidak ingin membuat penghuni lain di ruangan ini ikut khawatir akan keadaanku.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya.., kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ucap Shikamaru memberi pengertian. Aku sedikit lega mendengar kalimatnya.  
Shikamaru menaruh buket itu di pangkuanku. Kemudian, ia mengambil kursi untuk duduk di dekat kasurku juga.

Waktu pun berlalu dalam percakapan yang dibuat Shikamaru dan Sakura. Mereka membicarakan keadaan dan perkembanganku.

Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena mungkin yang mereka bicarakan, hanya akan sama dari waktu ke waktu-acara-menjenguk-pada-ku. Aku hampir kehilangan harapanku.

Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya diam mematung. Kadang menyahuti pembicaraan dua orang lainnya, tapi hanya kadang dan jarang sekali.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa betah terdiam seperti itu sepanjang waktu ini, aku juga tak peduli. Hanya saja, sesuatu tentangnya membuatku tertarik.

Ia begitu diam. Diamnya membuahkan berbagai tanya di benakku. Pasalnya, selama ia mengunjungiku kemari bersama Shikamaru, pemuda itu tetap diam seribu kata. Hanya suara Shikamaru yang mendominasi.  
Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Ingin aku bertanya kepadanya, tapi statusnya sebagai pacar Sakura membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Aku tak ingin membuat Sakura berpikir macam macam tentang kami setelah penantian sekian lamanya untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda itu.  
Aku tak sejahat itu.

"Ino, aku akan mencoba konsultasi dengan dokter Sai. Mungkin ia tahu apa yang menjadi keluhanmu selama ini. Kalau tak keberatan, aku akan mengajukan operasi kepadanya. Bagaimana?"

Atensiku kembali pada Sakura, lebih tepatnya pada apa yang Sakura katakan. Mataku melebar demi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Dokter Sai ahli dalam bidang saraf, mungkin ia dapat membantu,"  
tanpa berpikir lebih banyak, aku menyetujuinya. Inilah yang selama ini kutunggu tunggu. Saat saat yang berharga seperti ini, aku harus mencoba. Aku ingin segera sembuh.

"Katakan padaku kalau ia menyetujuinya, aku mau dioperasi," itulah kalimat harapanku. Semoga setelah ini, aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan hidup layaknya kehidupanku dulu.

**~! #$%^&*()~**

Having this severe disease

Make me can't do anything with them

Doesn't let me the same as them

**~! #$%^&*()~**

Hari pun berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sudah hampir seminggu, aku belum mendapatkan kepastian dari dokter Sai. Ia terlalu banyak jadwal yang harus ditangani. Begitupun Sakura, ia harus membantu menangani pasien pasien dokter Sai agar tanggungan dokter Sai berkurang dan akhirnya operasiku dilaksanakan.

Aku menyisir rambut pirang yang kugerai. Hari masih pagi dan kini aku sendiri. Hari Sabtu kebanyakan dokter sedang libur. Sementara Sakura, ia ditugaskan di rumah sakit lain setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, membuatku sendirian untuk saat ini.

Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di kasur rumah sakitku. Makanan yang dibawa Otou-san tadi pagi pagi sekali sudah tinggal wadah kosong. Aku sudah makan.  
Mataku menerawang keluar jendela untuk mengamati manusia manusia di kegiatan pagi mereka di luar sana. Mereka sibuk, tapi tampak senang. Ekspresi itu, oh jangan lagi, mereka membuatku iri.

CKLEK

Suara itu mengalihkanku dari acara-mengamati-manusia. Siapa gerangan yang datang di hari Sabtu begini? Sakura tak ada, Tou-san bekerja, sementara Shikamaru? Ia mungkin lebih memilih untuk tidur tiduran di hari libur kerja seperti ini.

Sosok itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku.  
"Sasuke? Ada angin apa nih, sehingga kau kemari tanpa Shikamaru?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum.

Yang kutanyai semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak butuh Shikamaru hanya untuk mengetahui letak kamarmu,"  
oh, pengandaian yang masih ambigu. Tapi aku cukup paham apa maksudnya. Kutampilkan sedikit seringaianku,

"Benarkah? Aku masih merasa aneh," kataku.

"Kau yakin datang kemari karenaku? Bukan karena Sakura? Aku yakin kau pasti tau jadwal Sakura hari ini, ya kan?" aku minta penjelasan lebih.  
Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru menarik sebuah kursi roda di sudut ruangan dan mendorongnya ke arahku.

"Aku tau," ucapnya sebelum menarik pelan lenganku untuk mengikuti maunya, mendudukkanku di kursi roda itu.

"Apa kau keberatan bila hari ini hanya aku saja yang menemanimu, Ino?"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana Minna? Sudah punya gambaran depannya?**

**Mind to R n R?**


	2. Worry

**Akhirnya update juga. Kenapa ya Minna, setiap kali Ann mau nulis satu shoot singkat, jadinya malah bejibun kayak gini? Rencananya Ann mau buat three-shoot, tapi kayaknya bakalan four-shoot deh. Dan maaf ya Minna kalau Ann nggak bias update semua utang fic Ann, yaaahh..tugas sekolah bejibun, akhir-akhir ini banyak kuis ama ulangan. So, ya gitu deh.. Gomen ne Minna #bungkuk-bungkuk#**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : More Than They Have**

**Chapter 2 : Worry**

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman?" tanyaku. Kini aku dan Sasuke berada di taman rumah sakit yang juga sedang dihuni beberapa pasien serta para suster penjaga lainnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku seharian ini, yang entah apa tujuannya, aku tak tau, jadi kuterima saja tawarannya. Lagian aku juga memang sedang sendiri.

"Bukannya kau ingin keluar?" kata Sasuke yang mulai mendorong kursi rodaku menuju salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Ah..Sasuke, kata katamu itu bukan jawaban tahu.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak ingin bicara banyak. Begitu sampai di dekat bangku tadi, langsung saja aku turun tanpa harus menunggu perintah Sasuke. Sejak awal aku memang bisa berjalan, tapi Sasuke saja yang memintaku duduk di kursi roda dan ia yang mendorogku. Aaah..seperti tuan puteri, ya kan?

Kami mengambil duduk di bangku kosong tadi. Kalau diperhatikan baik baik, taman rumah sakit merupakan yang terbaik. Di taman ini, tak ada polusi sama sekali. Posisinya pun sengaja dijauhkandari jalan raya dan berada di tempat paling belakang dekat sungai. Tapi, tentu saja, para pasien tak boleh pergi hingga ke sungai, demi keselamatan mereka masing masing tentunya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia hanya diam memandang sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh di depan kami. Di bawah pohon itu terdapat satu ayunan. Entah kenapa ada ayunan di situ, aku juga tak tau. Lalu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dengan memandangi pohon itu?  
Aah..daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kutanya saja penyebab ia mau menemaniku hari ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak ada kesibukan hari ini, hingga mau maunya kau menemaniku?"  
Sasuke sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Aaah, apa ada yang aneh ya dengan pertanyaanku, hingga membuatnya seperti itu? Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia bisa menyesuaikan diri. Dan kini justru menatapku yang entah dengan ekspresi apa itu.. seperti setengah memohon.

"Pertama, aku tak punya kesibukan apapun. Kedua, tolong jangan membicarakan alasanku,"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku langsung. Aku tak ingin dibuat penasaran, salah sendiri ia sok misterius.

"Aku janji akan memberitahumu, bila waktunya tepat,"  
Dan begitulah jawabnya. Ne? Waktu yang tepat? Kapan?

"Mau main ayunan?" tiba tiba Sasuke berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tak lupa senyum yang sama -seperti saat kami masih di kamar- terpatri di wajahnya. Ne, mengalihkan pembicaraan kah? Tapi, tak apa.

Kusambut tangan itu dengan senyum yang segera saja ia tarik, membuatku berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju ayunan itu.

"Duduklah! Biar kudorong," ujarnya.  
Aku pun mengambil duduk di ayunan yang menggantung di bawah pohon tadi. Begitu aku siap, Sasuke langsung mendorong punggungku, membuat tubuhku dan ayunan ini bergerak bersama.

Asyik. Lama tak bermain ayunan, membuat dadaku berdesir, mungkin belum menyesuaikan kali ya. Tapi memang asyik, menyenangkan. Hanya saja..

"KYAAA..Sasuke! Jangan terlalu keras mendorongnya," teriakku memohon. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak berteriak, dorongannya begitu keras, membuatku takut saja. Namun, bukannya berhenti, Sasuke kembali mendorongku. Oh tidak, dan apa itu? Ia berseringai. Hentikan Sasuke, aku benar benar takuut.

"KYAAAAA..,"

#...#

"Bagaima-,"

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot tau," potongku dengan nada marah pada pemuda -yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatku takut bermain ayunan-, yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku. Apalagi seringaian itu, membuatku tambah kesal saja.  
Tapi, Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan senyumnya. Aaah..senyum itu, entah bagaimana, terlihat mempesona. Inikah yang membuat Sakura tertarik padanya?  
Aku menggeleng, mengalihkan perhatianku pada selain Sasuke, menyerup jus buah apel di tanganku dan menyandarkan diri pada bangku yang sebelumnya kududuki.

Kalau diingat ingat kejadian yang baru saja ini, membuatku sedikit senang. Hanya senang, aku belum bisa merasa apa itu bahagia, karena dibalik rasa senangku tadi, masih ada hal yang mengganjal. Huaah..kini aku kembali teringat penyakitku -yang sempat merenggut kebahagianku-. Membuatku merenung seketika.

Bagai membaca pikiranku, Sasuke bicara, "Teringat lagi?"

"Hm," jawabku sambil mengangguk. Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit sunyi. Kusentuh kepalaku yang kembali terasa pusing. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari tingkahku. Benar benar, penyakit ini mengganggu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" sontak saja aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Tangan yang sebelumnya menyentuh kepalaku, kuletakkan di pangkuanku. Ia memulai, memulai pembicaraan yang kubenci.

Aaah..haruskah aku bercerita padanya? Aku tak yakin. Dulunya, baik Tou-san maupun Sakura saat kuceritakan keluhanku, mereka hanya menanggapiku sebagai guyonan. Tapi, aku paham, bahkan, bila aku tak mengalami penyakit ini pun, aku tak akan percaya dengan ceritaku sendiri.

"Apa kau akan percaya?" tanyaku, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan lantas menoleh padaku. Kami saling pandang. Alisnya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas seraya mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, kembali menatap depan. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti bertanya seperti itu.

"Hhh..bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya, mulutku selalu terasa kelu setiap kali ingin bercerita pada orang lain. Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah tak percaya pada siapapun. Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang kualami. Termasuk Tou-san dan Sakura,"  
Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia masih setia menatapku.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia benar benar serius ingin mendengar ceritaku. Bingungnya telah berubah menjadi keseriusan.

"Masih ingin lanjut?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, mencoba mencari kepastian dari sorot matanya yang serius.

"Lanjutkan!" jawabnya tegas.

Seringaian pun muncul di bibirku begitu ia melontarkan kesungguhannya. Tak terdengar sedikitpun keraguan di nadanya. Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita lihat, bagaimana reaksimu setelah ini. Samakah dengan Tou-san dan Sakura? Atau- berpihak padaku?

Aku mengambil nafas, kemudian memulai, "Aku tak yakin penyebab pasti bagaimana aku bisa mengalami ini. Awal mulanya, aku punya sebuah pemikiran, tapi aku berusaha menyangkal pemikiran itu. Alhasil, aku merasa pusing yang sangat karena ingin menghilangkan pikiran itu. Kejadian itu terjadi di sore hari. Dan malamnya, aku tak bisa tidur. Pemikiran pemikiran itu mengganggu,"

Aku mengambil jeda, memberi akses Sasuke bila ia ingin bertanya.

"Pemikiran apa?"

Ah, walau saat ini aku tak melihatnya langsung, tapi aku yakin raut wajahnya masih terpaut keseriusan seperti tadi.

"Pemikiran? Tidak, lebih tepatnya, sesuatu yang tak patut untuk dipikirkan, namun malah kupikirkan,"  
Aku kembali mengambil jeda, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk ceritaku selanjutnya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai merasa bingung. Berbagai pikiran aneh muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Sampai sampai, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku bagai tak sadar. Bahkan pernah -suatu ketika, aku tak percaya kalau aku tinggal di bumi dan aku adalah manusia, tapi aku juga tak berpikir kalau aku alien atau makhluk aneh lainnya. Aneh. Aku hanya..tak tahu siapa-," tiba tiba saja angin sejuk memenuhi ruang di antara kami,

"-sosokku yang sebenarnya. Hingga aku mulai tak merasa keberadaan keluarga, sahabat, teman, dan apa saja yang ada di sekitarku. Seakan aku tak melihat, walau sebenarnya bisa melihat. Sekarang pun..masih merasa begitu,"  
Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati hembusan angin yang menimpa kulitku. Begitu angin berhenti, kubuka kembali mataku sambil melanjutkan,  
"Yang paling menjengkelkan lagi, setiap kali bangun dari tidur, kepalaku terasa pusing berat. Dan setiap kali mendengar lagu atau bacaan tertentu, rasanya tulisan yang terbentuk dari keduanya -berputar putar mengelilingi tubuhku. Intinya, seakan tak mendengar, walau sebenarnya bisa mendengar," Aku berhenti. Menyeruput kembali jus apel yang sempat kuacuhkan.

Sasuke terus terdiam -memberiku waktu untuk bercerita-, atau mungkin sedang menilai kepastian dari ceritaku? Kheh, sudah kuduga, hal semacam ini pasti aneh baginya.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini, simpel saja. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai kehilangan nafsu apapun, sering pusing, dan ingin muntah, serta gejala insomnia juga menyertai. Aku juga sering diam dan merenung,"

Kini aku mulai menunduk memandangi rerumputan di bawah kakiku. Muncul ketidak pastian dalam diriku untuk mengutarakan kelanjutannya. Aku ragu, tapi aku harus..

"Sesering mungkin..aku tak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan dan kulakukan. -Aku ini apa? Aku ini siapa? Aku dimana? Apa yang kulakukan?- semua menjadi tanyaku, hingga satu gambaran kesimpulan yang aku sendiri tak percaya aku mengalaminya, bahwa aku-,"

Kugigit bibirku perlahan. Kini aku benar benar tak kuat untuk mengatakannya.

"-sedikit gila,"

.

"Nyonya, waktunya ada untuk periksa," seorang suster yang datang dari arah kananku, mengingatkanku. Aku mengangguk seraya mengambil senyum.

Kemudian, suster itu pergi lagi. Kulihat sosok di sampingku yang masih mematung, tapi raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan keterkejutan sama sekali. Mungkin sedang mencoba membayangkan penyakitku.

Aku berdiri, beranjak dari kursiku menuju kursi roda yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke, sosok yang kumaksud barusan. Langkahku terhenti tepat tak jauh darinya yang masih duduk di bangku. Aku pun menoleh padanya.

"Kau tak harus memaksakan diri untuk percaya," Aku melempar senyum tipisku padanya yang juga menatapku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku beranjak sambil mendorong kursi rodaku, sebelum-

GREB

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lenganku tiba tiba, membuatku dan ia kembali beradu tatap. Lagi lagi matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Aku- percaya padamu," katanya, membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Ck, kau pasti bohong demi menjaga perasaanku kan, Sasuke? Sesaat kemudian, kembali kukeluarkan seringaianku.

"Jangan bercan-,"

"Aku serius. Aku percaya padamu," potongnya. Mataku melebar sempurna.

Kini aku mulai tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda satu ini. Tapi walaupun ia sungguh sungguh percaya padaku, semua..tak akan berubah.

"Ino?"

KATS

Aku menepis tak terlalu kasar tangannya yang masih menahan lenganku.

"Kheh, entah itu kau percaya atau tidak.. aku sudah tak peduli lagi,"  
Dengan begitu, aku kembali beranjak pergi dari taman. Tak lupa kursi roda juga kubawa kalau tak ingin disalahkan pihak rumah sakit karena meninggalkan inventarisnya di taman.

Beberapa langkah telah kuambil sebelum suara itu kembali muncul dari sampingku.  
"Duduklah, biar kudorong," tawar Sasuke. Ia mengambil alih kursi roda yang kudorong, menghentikannya seketika dan menungguku untuk mendudukinya. Aku hanya menurut. Begitu siap, ia kembali mendorong kursi rodanya.

Sunyi menyelimuti kami selama di perjalanan menuju kamarku. Walau aku tak peduli, tapi aku penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke yang mempercayai ceritaku yang.. jujur saja bila aku sendiri jadi dia, mungkin aku tak akan percaya.  
Aku sangat yakin, keadaanku benar benar tak bisa untuk dicerna otak normal umumnya.

"Ceritakan padaku lengkapnya!"  
ujar Sasuke yang menginterupsi lamunanku. Benar benar pintar, ia masih menangkap kekurangan dalam ceritaku. Kalau aku orang normal, mungkin aku akan berbalik menoleh padanya dengan raut tak percaya. Tapi, kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sedang tidak normal.

Sambil menatap depan, aku pun menjawab, "Aku.. sering merasa pusing, padahal aku tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang membutuhkan kerja otak berlebih pada umumnya. Setiap kali terdiam, rasanya..aku selalu melamun, dan yang kulamunkan bukanlah hal yang sedikit dan menyenangkan. Lamunanku itu, menyakitkan dan terlalu banyak. Begitu terus terjadi berulang kali, hingga aku tak tau seperti apa sadar yang sebenarnya,"

Aku mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Tapi aku juga pernah sadar sepenuhnya, tahu siapa diriku, merasakan keberadaanku sendiri. Hanya saja, kejadian semacam itu terjadi jarang sekali, dan selepasnya aku kembali pusing,"

Kami pun sampai di depan pintu kamar rumah sakitku.

"Dulu aku memang tak mengambil jurusan kedokteran saraf, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti, kejadian yang menimpaku ini mungkin karena kesalahan pada sarafku. Intinya.. aku-,"

Perlahan, Sasuke membukakan pintu, dan terlihatlah dua orang suster yang menungguku untuk diperiksa.

"-tidak normal," lanjutku.  
Walau mungkin atensi Sasuke sedang terfokus dengan keberadaan para suster itu, aku yakin, ia pasti mendengar penjelasan akhirku. Dan.. setelah ini, apa ia masih percaya padaku? Kuharap.. Aah..kenapa tiba tiba aku jadi was was begini?

#...#

"Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" tanya Sasuke yang memasuki ruang kamarku selepas kepergian para suster yang beberapa waktu lalu memeriksaku. Ia mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya tepat di sebelah kasurku.

Aku menampilkan senyum tipisku sambil berkata, "Mereka bilang, bila selama dua minggu ke depan aku tidak muntah lagi dan kembali bisa tidur, aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi, itu hanya kemungkinan, mereka harus terlebih dulu melapor pada Sakura untuk membolehkanku pulang,"

Kulihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mungkin ikut senang mendengar kabar ini.

"Bagaimana dengan operasinya?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus memastikannya dan berunding dengan Sakura lebih dulu. Kalau memang mengharuskan, aku akan operasi," jawabku sambil menampilkan senyumku, tak ingin membuatnya lebih khawatir.

Sasuke berdiri, tangannya meraih tangan kiriku, menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Makan siang. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir,"

#...#

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Dan malah melihatku seperti itu," Suara Sasuke yang tiba tiba, merusak lamunanku. Seringaian jelas muncul di bibirnya yang sedang mengunyah makanan itu.

"Aaah ya..," Aku kembali tersadar kalau sedari tadi aku terus menatapnya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada makanan yang tersaji di depanku, yang masih sedikit tersentuh.

Kami tengah berada di kafeteria rumah sakit.  
Sambil menyentuh makananku, aku kembali teringat alasanku menatap Sasuke sedari tadi. Pria di depanku ini membuatku bertanya tanya motif serta alasan yang membuatnya percaya padaku.

Beberapa menit kami terdiam dalam makan. Sasuke tampak menikmati makannya, berlawanan denganku yang hanya memenuhi kebutuhan perutku tanpa nafsu makan yang berarti.

Setelah mengakhiri makanku dan mengambil minum, aku kembali bertanya,  
"Nee..Sasuke-kun. Kau tak merasa aneh?"  
Sasuke yang juga telah selesai, mendongak kepadaku. Alisnya terlihat mengernyit bingung.

"Kau.. percaya dengan ceritaku? Cerita itu pasti terasa aneh didengar orang normal sepertimu,"  
Aku sedikit menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Jujur dalam hati kecilku, aku takut bila aku dianggap pembohong.

Tiba tiba saja kurasakan sentuhan jemarinya di pipiku, membuatku mendongak menatap onyxnya aneh. Perilakunya pun -aneh. Dengan suara yang tak biasa lembut, ia menjawab, "Kau bilang aneh, tapi aku percaya.

Kau tak mungkin bicara seperti itu kalau kau sendiri normal kan? Aku percaya kok," Senyumnya tulus, matanya yang menipis karena tersenyum itu, membuat mataku sukses terbelalak. Sasuke.. ia percaya padaku. Mungkinkah aku terharu? Mataku yang biasa saja kini mulai tergenang air. Aku- aku tak menyangka, seseorang mau mengertiku seperti ini, seseorang masih memperhatikanku, bahkan aku sendiri belum terlalu akrab dengannya. Kini, bisakah aku percaya, bahwa ini bukan mimpi semata? Bukan kebohongan yang dibuatnya?

Air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku mengalir begitu saja bersamaan rasa bahagiaku. Bahagia karena dipercayai. Akhirnya, aku kembali dapat merasakannya, kebahagiaan yang selama ini terpendam karena ejekan dan guyonan orang lain, kembali muncul dengan memberiku harapan baru. Dan Sasukelah, yang telah memberiku harapan itu.

"T-terimakasih.. Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku.. Hiks.. Terimakasih Sasuke,"

#...#

Hari Sabtu ini kuakhiri dengan seulas senyum yang tak lepas semenjak kepergian Sasuke sore tadi.

Selama ini, aku terus menerus berakting layaknya orang normal, senormal mungkin, hingga aku merubah sikapku -yang dulunya cerewet- menjadi pendiam demi menutupi kelainanku ini. Aah, sebutan 'kelainan' sepertinya lebih sesuai daripada 'penyakit'.

Tapi kini, datang seseorang kepadaku yang memberiku kepercayaannya. Membuatku terharu seketika. Dan kuharap, kata katanya bukankah sekedar kebohongan demi menghiburku -yang dibalikku nanti ia justru menertawaiku-. Kuharap tidak.

Ah, memikirkannya membuatku pusing kembali. Lebih baik aku segera tidur dan berharap, semoga esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

#...#

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun agak siang. Hingga suara Tou-sanku -yang memanggil manggil namaku- berhasil membangunkanku.

"Hime, bangun! Hime?"  
Aku pun mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Begitu telah menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan matahari pagi, kudapati sosok Tou-san yang tersenyum ke arahku. Di kedua tangannya, beberapa bungkus yang kuyakini adalah makanan itu dibawanya.

"Apa yang ayah bawa? Dan kenapa sebanyak ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kemarin, toko bunga kita berhasil membuat kerjasama dengan Azuhi Corp. Kau tahu kan, perusahaan yang menyediakan tempat sewa besar itu? Mereka dengan senang hati membeli buket bunga serta beberapa aksesoris bunganya dari toko kita,"  
Tou-san tersenyum bahagia, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang begitu berseri. Sampai sampai membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Aku ikut senang, Tou-san,"

Tou-san lagi lagi tersenyum lembut padaku sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirangku. Rasanya nyaman. Penuh kasih, walau aku belum sepenuhnya merasakan seperti kasih itu, aku tahu, Tou-san melakukannya dengan kasih sayang yang penuh, seperti yang dilakukannya dulu sebelum kelainan ini menimpaku.

"Naah.. kalau begitu Tou-san pergi kerja dulu. Jaga diri baik baik! Ikuti kata dokter! Supaya bisa segera keluar dari sini, ok?" ujar Tou-san.

"Aku mengerti, Tou-san. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutuku sambil sedikit cemberut, yang malah direspon dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dengan begitu, Tou-san pergi meninggalkanku, tak lupa ia memberiku kecupan di dahi singkat sebelum benar benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kuperhatikan sinar matahari yang mulai memanas, pertanda bahwa hari sudah semakin siang. Dan lagi, aku malah baru saja bangun. Ckck, seperti pemalas saja.

Kugerakkan kakiku turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.  
Kalau dipikir, insomnia memang insomnia, tapi begitu bisa tidur, rasanya sulit banget untuk bangun. Seperti keracunan obat tidur. #ann: overdosis dong?#

#...#

Selesai mandi, seperti biasa, kusisir rambutku yang sengaja kugerai. Mengingat aku bangun kesiangan, air pun tak terasa sesegar embun pagi. Tapi, lebih baik daripada tak mandi sama sekali.

Setelah sekiranya semua tersisir rapi, kutaruh kembali sisir rambutku di depan cermin kecil tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju kasurku untuk menikmati makanan bawaan Tou-san.

Lima belas menit kuhabiskan waktu sendiri dengan sarapan pagiku. Haah, rasanya bosan. Sendirian di rumah sakit, aku ingin segera pulang.

Tiba tiba pikiranku kembali ke hari kemarin. Sasuke menemaniku hampir seharian. Menyenangkan sih, tapi entahlah, hari ini rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk percaya pada kata katanya sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku belum menemukannya. Tidak, aku harus percaya padanya. Firasat barusan, bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Aku menghela nafas. Daripada menjadikannya beban pikiran, lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan kan? Membuatku tambah pusing saja.  
Aku meletakkan kembali kotak bekal yang tinggal wadah saja. Membereskannya dan kembali membenahi diri.

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang memakai make-up. Coba-coba kebiasaan lama tak apa kan?

Aku turun dari kasur dan menuju tasku yang kutaruh di bawah cermin dekat pintu kamar mandi tadi.

Di dalam tas itu terdapat berbagai pakaian gantiku, serta sekotak alat make-up yang dibawakan Sakura dulu, mungkin dibawanya untuk menyenangkanku selama di rumah sakit ini, tapi nyatanya baru pertama kali ini mau kupakai, membuatku merasa bersalah saja, karena menggunakannya di saat si pemberinya tak ada.

Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan hanya untuk berkutik dengan alat make-up. Lama tak menyentuh make-up membuat kerja tanganku melambat mengoperasikannya. Tapi, kini tak masalah, semua make-up tipis telah tertata rapi di wajahku. Senyum manis -yang mungkin baru kali ini kutampilkan- muncul setelah melihat hasil karyaku dari pantulan cermin. Nee..baru kusadari, aku secantik ini, walau ketika sakit. Memuji diri sendiri kah? 

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari benda transparan itu. Mataku sedikit terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut, seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menjadi objek pikiranku.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak dan terdiam begitu mendengar sapaanku. Matanya masih terus menatapku. Aah, apa karena make-up-ku ya? Cantik tidak ya? Nee, Ino. Kau terlalu ke-ge-er-an.

"Ohayou," katanya kemudian tersenyum. Kubalas senyuman itu dengan senyum juga, serta memberinya gestur untuk segera masuk.

Aku pun kembali ke kasurku sendiri. Mendudukkan diri di sana. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang Sasuke bawa menarik perhatianku.

"Untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan benda kotak putih serta beberapa benda lain yang tak asing lagi di mataku.

"Kanvas? Cat air? Dan..-,"

"Kau pasti bosan diam di sini terus kan? Melukislah!"  
Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku. Terharu, aku pun menerima pemberian Sasuke itu. Tak enak juga membiarkannya terdiam memegang benda benda yang seharusnya segera kuterima bukan?

Begitu benda benda itu sudah kuambil alih, Sasuke mengambil kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di dekat kasurku untuk diduduki. Kemudian ditaruhnya sebuah buku yang tak terlalu besar di pinggiran kasurku dan memulai membacanya.  
Wajahnya berubah serius. Matanya benar benar terfokus dengan -yang entah apa judul- buku itu, seakan tak menghiraukan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Tak ingin mengganggunya, aku pun menarik kedua kakiku ke atas kasur, meletakkan kanvas di pangkuanku, dan mencari objek yang mungkin bisa jadi bahan lukisku.  
Lama tak melukis, pasti bakalan terasa sulit. Huft, aku kan belum mencoba, aku tak boleh menyerah lebih dulu.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin jadi objekku. Burung? Terlalu biasa. Pohon? Sudah umum. Huft, semua tak menarik.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk pada bukunya yang entah apa itu. Ingin kubertanya, tapi aku tak mau mengganggunya. Masih bergeming, wajahnya pun serius, ekspresinya berbeda dari yang biasanya.  
Kalau serius, mata Sasuke sedikit berkilat, konsentrasinya penuh. Dan bila diperhatikan lebih, rambut Sasuke yang hitam, tak sepenuhnya hitam, sedikit berwarna biru. Alisnya terbentuk rapi.  
Bibirnya yang tipis, lekuk pipi yang sempurna, dan hidung pun begitu mancung.

Benar benar sosok yang sempurna.

Aaah, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang jadi objeknya? Bagus tuh.

Senyum pun muncul tanpa kusadari. Dengan perlahan kugoreskan pensil di kanvas, membentuk lengkung serta garis lurus, mengaturnya sedemikian mungkin untuk membentuk sketsa sosok di depanku saat ini. Bergantian melihat Sasuke dan kemudian kembali ke goresan kanvas.

Begitu seterusnya menyelimuti keheningan ruangan ini.

#...#

"Selesai!" pelikku begitu sebuah sketsa telah terlukis di kanvasku.

"Kau menggambar apa?"

Aku sedikit menggeser kanvasku yang menutupiku dari pemuda yang baru saja menanyaiku ini, hingga kami saling bertatapan.

Tiba tiba saja tangan Sasuke memegang ujung samping kanvasku, berniat untuk membukanya. Tapi..  
"Eitch, jangan! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya," Aku menolak menunjukkan gambaranku.

Kupeluk erat kanvasku, tak membiarkan sedikit celah pun baginya untuk mengintip sedikit saja.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihatnya. Berikan padaku," ujarnya sekali lagi. Tapi, kali ini ia tak berusaha merebut kanvas ini dariku.

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Bukan karena tidak mau atau apa, hanya saja, Sasuke kan objek lukisanku sendiri, aku masih malu untuk menunjukkannya. Dan senyum tambahanku, hitung hitung merayunya agar tak lagi mendesakku.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," Sasuke mulai berdiri, membuatku bingung seketika.

"Ayo! Ikut aku!" ajaknya.

"Kemana?"

Sasuke mengambil kembali bukunya dari kasurku. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja menyembuhkanmu,"

#...#

"Seimbangk-!"

BRUK

"AAWW!"  
Kusentuh bokongku yang dengan seenaknya mencium tanah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang merasa tanpa dosa, berada di depanku. Tangannya terulur padaku.

"Sakit tahu, Sasuke," gerutuku.  
Walau aku lagi kesal padanya, tapi tetap saja kuterima uluran tangannya.

Pemuda di depanku ini malah dengan senangnya terkikik di atas penderitaan orang lain. Ck.

"Ayo! Lagi!" perintahnya begitu aku sudah berdiri tepat di atas kedua kakiku.

"Nee? Aku capek, Sasuke," rengekku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, sedari tadi kau terus saja kehilangan keseimbanganmu, bahkan belum sampai lima detik,"

"Baiklah..sekali ini saja ya, kumohon..," pintaku. Kukeluarkan puppy-eyes no jutsu-ku, semoga saja ia mau menghentikan terapi dadakannya ini.  
Pasalnya, sejak keluar kamar tadi dan menuju taman ini, Sasuke langsung memintaku berdiri di atas satu kaki. Dan bila aku tak dapat menyeimbangkan diriku dalam waktu lima detik saja, ia langsung memintaku melakukannya ulang. Capek tahu.

"Biar kubantu," tawarnya. Tangan kanannya lagi lagi terulur padaku. Namun, kali ini dengan maksud berbeda.

"Dibantu? Maksudmu?"

"Sini! Pegang tanganku!"

Aku hanya menurut. Kuterima uluran tangannya. Ia beranjak ke sampingku.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kurasakan ia menggenggam tanganku erat.  
Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, kulitku terasa hangat mendapat sentuhannya.

"Naikkan kaki kiri perlahan!"

Sesuai perintahnya, aku menaikkan kaki kiriku. Tangan kananku yang terbebas kugunakan sebagai penyeimbang. Namun, begitu kaki kiriku tak menyentuh tanah, keseimbanganku langsung terganggu.

Refleks, tangan kiriku menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, mencari penopang berdiri.

Eh?

Aku, aku tak jadi jatuh. Nee? Aku tak jadi jatuh, yay!

Senyum merekah di bibirku.  
Aku langsung menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini juga tersenyum padaku.  
Melihatnya.. aku, kemudian tertegun. Senyum itu.. begitu tulus.  
Kini baru kusadari, Sasuke-lah yang membuatku dapat berdiri. Tanpa genggamannya, mungkin aku sudah terjatuh sedari tadi.

"Lima detik. Kau berhasil," katanya.

Aku masih berdiri di atas satu kaki. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mulai mengendor dari genggamanku. Rasa hangat yang sempat menjalar tadi, perlahan pudar.

Dan ia mulai menjauh. Entah mengapa, waktu terasa melambat. Aku.. tak ingin melepas tangannya, aku tak ingin jatuh lagi.

Pandanganku, masih saja ke arahnya. Menatap senyumnya.  
Tangannya pun perlahan terlepas, terpisah. Dan aku-

BRUK

-lagi-lagi terjatuh.

#...#

"Lihat! Keringatmu bercucuran. Sini! Biar ku-lap,"

SRET

"Eitc.. jangan! Biar aku saja,"  
Kurebut paksa tisu -yang baru saja Sasuke beli- dari tangan Sasuke dan mengelap sendiri keringatku yang memang lagi deras-derasnya. Latihan keseimbangan yang Sasuke berikan padaku sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Aku belum mampu berdiri di atas satu kaki barang lima detik saja. Padahal pakaian yang kukenakan juga termasuk paling nyaman untuk bergerak gerak -a.k.a pakaian khusus pasien-. Huft. Apa memang seperti ini ya susahnya sembuh untuk kelainan saraf.

"Kau pakai make-up?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.  
Aku menoleh padanya yang tengah duduk di sampingku, di kursi taman yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Eerr.. iya. Kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanyaku. Ia hanya  
tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Cantik kok,"

DEG

Aah, Sasuke, sihir apa yang kau gunakan hingga membuatku deg-deg-an seperti ini, huh?

Aku pun segera memalingkan mukaku darinya sambil mengatur nafas yang tiba-tiba juga ikut memburu.

Kenapa jadi begini sih? Aku tahu, wajar bila Sakura menyukai pemuda ini. Entah ucapannya atau memang auranya yang tipe pemikat itu, yang membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini. Mungkin Sakura juga seperti ini bila dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Aah.. lalu, kalau sampai Sakura tahu..aku sedang bersama Sasuke saat ini, apa yang akan-

"Hei, Ino. Coba diamlah,"  
Sontak saja aku menoleh kembali pada Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Lihatlah ke depan!" perintahnya. Aku hanya menurut, menatap depan, sementara Sasuke mengamatiku dari samping.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia kembali bicara,  
"Apa kau sadar? Selama ini, rahang bawahmu sedikit ke depan, bahumu tegang bahkan di saat santaimu seperti ini, dan kau tidak bernafas normal melalui hidung,"  
"Benarkah?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Lalu?" tambahku.

"Tentu saja, menyembuhkanmu, lagi,"

#...#

Haaah.. lelah sekali. Otot di dekat telingaku terasa pegal semua. Kata Sasuke, selama rahang, bahu, serta nafasku masih belum normal beberapa otot bagian tengkorakku akan terasa pegal semua. Haaah, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadari hal itu semua?

Aku menghela nafas dan menghempaskan diriku di kasur empuk rumah sakitku, sebenarnya tidak terlalu empuk sih, tapi keadaanku yang lelah seperti ini harus berani sedikit mengakuinya.

Sambil mengatur nafasku, aku memandang langit ke luar jendela. Hari sudah sore, Sasuke juga sudah pulang, tinggal aku sendiri deh di sini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini Sasuke begitu antusias membantuku, dari pagi hingga sore begini. Entah alasan apa, ia mau repot-repot membantuku. Terutama tadi..

#FLASHBACK: ON#

Setelah berkata ingin menyembuhkanku untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi jongkok di depanku.

"Tutup matamu!"  
Sesuai perintahnya, aku menutup mata.  
Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan salah satu jarinya mendorong dagu -rahang-ku agak ke dalam.

"Bernafaslah melalui hidung dan relaxkan bahumu," katanya. Aku hanya menurut. Rasanya agak nyaman, lebih nyaman dari yang tadi.  
Setelahnya, kurasakan jemari Sasuke yang memijat pelan bagian bawah telingaku, lalu ke bagian belakang telinga dan kemudian di pelipisku. Aaah.. nyaman sekali. Pusingku terasa hilang seketika.

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depanku, dekat sekali, membuatku menahan nafas seketika. Kenapa wajahku terasa hangat seperti ini?

KATS

Aku menepis tangannya yang masih memijat kepalaku, "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"  
Aku pun, sesuai kata-kataku barusan, memijat sendiri bagian-bagian yang sempat dipijat Sasuke tadi.

Sengaja kugembungkan pipiku demi menutupi salah tingkahku. Mungkin bila aku bercermin saat ini, akan terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipiku sendiri. Tapi syukurlah, aku memakai make-up, semoga make-up-ku dapat menutupinya.

#FLASHBACK: OFF#

Aah.. mengingatnya membuat jantungku berdebar seketika. Aku mulai beranjak. Lebih baik segera mandi daripada berpikiran aneh-aneh nantinya.

#...#

Esoknya, Dokter Sai mengunjungiku. Sendiri? Tentu saja tidak. Ditemani Sakura di sampingnya, ia mendiagnosa kelainanku. Katanya, kemungkinan terjadi kerusakan saraf di sekitar otak kecilku, ah, sesuai dugaanku ternyata.

Sakura terlihat terkejut. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak menduga semua penyakitku berhubungan dengan saraf.

Tapi, sesuai perkataan Dokter Sai tadi, semua masih kemungkinan. Butuh dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang demi menemukan penyebab lain gejala aneh yang menimpaku, seperti muntah-muntah, hilangnya nafsu malam, dsb.

Begitu selesai, Dokter Sai pun pergi. Tak lupa memberi salam perpisahan pada kami, terutama Sakura yang notabene sama-sama dokter, ia sampai menggunakan basa-basi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Ino-pig! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kau punya keluhan hingga sarafmu seperti itu? Saraf itu bahaya, Pig," geram Sakura. Aku heran, bukannya dulu aku pernah bercerita padanya ya, tapi kini ia justru lupa. Jadi, ternyata benar, ia hanya menganggapku bercanda waktu itu. Ck, sakit hati deh rasanya.

"Aku tahu, Jidat,"

Tidak sampai di situ saja, Sakura malah memberondongiku berbagai macam jenis dan merek ceramahnya mengenai apalah itu kesehatan. Hei hei, ingat! Di sini, siapa yang ceramah dan siapa yang diceramahi? Aku juga pernah kuliah di kedokteran tahuu!  
Aku hanya merengut kesal. Tapi, lebih memilih diam daripada bertengkar dengannya.

#...#

Hari-hari pun begitu cepat berlalu. Hari ini hari Kamis. Shikamaru dan Sasuke kembali mengunjungiku. Layaknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Shikamaru mengecup singkat dahiku. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Aku tak lagi merasa cemburu padanya.

Walau setiap kali melihat wajah penerus klan Nara itu, aku selalu teringat hubungannya dengan Temari, aku tak lagi merasa sakit hati. Entah kapan rasa itu menghilang, yang pasti belum lama ini. Karena akhir-akhir ini, pikiranku hampir dipenuhi pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, pemuda yang pernah mengutarakan kepercayaannya padaku, dan pemuda yang entah mengapa mau membantuku untuk sembuh, serta pemuda yang membuatku merindukannya, Sasuke.

"Kau jadi operasi?" pertanyaan Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatianku yang sempat terpaku dengan sosok Sasuke.

"Hu'um, tinggal menentukan tanggalnya saja," jawabku.  
Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali berdiri. Nee, mau kemana ia? Padahal baru sebentar menjengukku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kabari aku begitu kau akan menjalani operasi. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Matte! Mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya sebelum pergi. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Aku masih punya urusan kantor yang belum selesai. Maaf ya, lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu lebih lama,"

Dengan begitu, ia pergi setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dariku.  
Kini, tinggallah aku dan Sasuke. Ia masih bergeming di kursinya, menatap pintu keluar.

"Eerr-,"

"Masih tegang?"  
oh yang benar saja, ia memotong kalimatku.

"Tidak terlalu,"

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Setiap teringat, aku selalu melakukan saranmu. Namun, hanya setiap kali teringat saja," jawabku. Sasuke sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasurku. Aah, lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Hadap sana! Biar kupijat lagi,"

Mengecohkan detak jantung barusan, aku hanya menuruti perkataannya, menghadap ke jendela.  
Kurasakan jemari Sasuke bergerak memijat seperti sebelumnya. Jujur, terasa nyaman sekali.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Beranikah kau mengambil kebahagiaan orang yang telah berjasa untukmu?" tanyaku di sela kesunyian kami.

Kurasakan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menjadi pelan.

"Aku tak berani,"

"Walau mungkin kau akan kehilangan kebahagiaanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tak tau. Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita demi orang lain. Tapi, bukankah kita berhak memperoleh kebahagiaan juga?"  
Aku terdiam, memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Beranikah aku mengambil kebahagiaan Sakura demi menghilangkan rasa iriku? Demi mendapatkan kebahagiaanku?

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya.

"Aaah, ti-tidak. Tidak kok,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Aku tak bohong. Sungguh," aku berusaha mengelak. Tak mungkin juga aku bercerita padanya tentang masalahku, kan?

"Selama seseorang wajar mendapat kebahagiaan itu, kurasa ia berhak mendapatkannya," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Kebahagiaan seseorang sudah terbagi. Tinggal bagaimana kita mencarinya," tambahnya.

"Ne.. Sasuke, kau puitis sekali," godaku.  
Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Jadi, kau mengerjaiku, eh?" aku hanya terkikik geli, tangannya tak lagi memijat kepalaku.

"Diam dan biarkan aku memijatmu," walau bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu ia hanya mengalihkan perhatian, malah nyatanya ia tambah membuatku tertawa. Kini tangannya kembali beroperasi. Aah, untuk ke sekian kalinya, nyaman sekali.

CKLEK

Sontak aku menoleh ke suara pintu yang barusan dibuka, begitupun Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke perlahan mengendor, tak lagi memijatku begitu mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sakura?" pekikku. Ia hanya terdiam, matanya tak berkedip ke arah kami dan tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Saku-,"

"Aah.. Aku tak tahu kau menjenguk Ino hari ini, Sasuke,"  
Jelas sekali kulihat ia berusaha tersenyum. Tersirat sedikit kesedihan di manik emeraldnya. Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak. Pasti ia mulai berpikir macam-macam dengan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan. Ingin kujelaskan padanya, tapi..

"Hn,"  
Sasuke beringsut. Kasur pun sedikit bergerak atas kepergian Sasuke barusan. Dan Sakura, ia mulai berjalan mendekat, masih dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya.  
Setelahnya, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat saling berbicara. Aku berusaha tak mendengarkan, menoleh keluar jendela demi mencari objek lain. Kalau saat ini mereka bertengkar, aku tak mau mendengarnya. Tapi, bukankah aku juga terlibat. Sakura, semoga kau berpikir macam-macam dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi padaku.  
Ck, aku ini sahabat macam apa sih?

Sentuhan di bahuku membuatku menoleh seketika.

"Ino! Kata Dokter Sai, operasinya akan dilaksanakan hari senin, persiapkan dirimu, ok?" Sakura menyemangatiku. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya, yang pasti senyum Sakura kali ini tak terlihat dipaksakan. Mereka tak bertengkar.

"Iya. Kuusahakan,"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus ditangani,"

Aku mengangguk. Dan Sakura pun beranjak pergi. Tak lupa, ia memberi salam pada Sasuke tentunya, yang juga hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke.  
Kuperhatikan setiap tingkah Sakura, mulai dari caranya tersenyum padaku hingga saat pergi dari sini. Kalau boleh kusimpulkan, matanya sedikit berair, apakah ia menangis?

Kalau memang begitu, inilah hal yang kutakutkan. Perlahan-lahan, aku seperti merebut sesuatu darinya. Merebut kebahagiannya karena telah mendapatkan Sasuke.

Tapi jujur saja, aku juga senang Sasuke ada di sampingku. Aku senang saat-saat ia berusaha membantuku, saat-saat ia memperhatikanku. Rasanya seperti ketika pertama kali aku jatuh hati pada Shikamaru. Inilah yang kubingungkan. Benarkah telah tumbuh di hatiku rasa yang sama pada Sasuke?

Daripada itu, beranikah aku mengambil kebahagiaan milik Sakura itu? Kebahagiaan yang membuatnya mampu tersenyum. Beranikah aku merebutnya darinya? Pun demi mengalahkannya, -karena selama ini aku terus menjadi pihak yang kalah darinya-?  
Dan yang terpenting, akankah aku bahagia setelahnya?

**TBC**

**Thanks for:**

**yamanaka chuii uchiha****, michana, ****azurradeva****, jenny eun-chan, ****VeeA****, Endymutiara, Amy, Ulfa, ****Rainhard Geo****, minami22, Mia, Reader lewat.**

**Mind to R n R?**


End file.
